Semblances of Regret
by Mizu79
Summary: "If I told you that she's dead, what would you do? A clean bullet shot straight through her pretty little head," she stated, her blood red lips parted as she laughed maniacally. The male she spoke to stood stalk still, his face calm even after hearing her cruel words.
1. Semblances of Regret - Hinata

Semblances of Regret

-x-

"If I told you that she's dead, what would you do? A clean bullet shot straight through her pretty little head," she stated, her blood red lips parted as she laughed maniacally. The male she spoke to stood stalk still, his face calm even after hearing her cruel words.

She knew it was coming, even before he raised the black gun and pressed it against her forehead.

A soft metallic click told her all she needed to know.

He was going to kill her and she was going to let him. It was too late to take back her words, not that she was going to. She wanted to die by his hands, wanted him to kill off what she would not, it was her last choice.

Her throat clogged up and she choked on words that never left her lips. She wanted this, she wanted him to end her and what could never be. But why, why did her eyes burn? Why did the tears come down? Why did she regret?

She was known as a ruthless woman, the most deadly of them all. She'd killed plenty of people that opposed her, killed plenty of innocent people. But this time it felt different. She couldn't kill it, no matter how she tried.

Her hands STILL trembled.

This was no different, she had told herself.

Yet she couldn't… she wouldn't.

She shouldn't be crying, she told herself. The tears were ruining the perfect image she wanted to leave him with.

Perfect hair.

Perfect makeup.

Perfect outfit.

Everything was perfect.

She was gorgeous. Yet she didn't feel gorgeous, didn't feel like anything.

She was sure he wouldn't want it. The woman he loved wouldn't want it. She didn't dare ask him, didn't dare to tell him.

What better than to let him kill off the one part of her that was alive? Her heart had died the moment he raised the gun against her.

She felt him become rigid, his hands gripped the gun. She knew he had chosen.

Hysterical laughter billowed out of her throat, contrary to the tears that glided down her pale cheeks.

She sounded hollow. The laughter was bitter.

She gripped the gun and willed her eyes shut as she pulled it down level with her stomach. Just in time too, she thought.

The feeling was foreign, painful and nostalgic.

She had been shot by a gun many times, this time felt different. The bullet seemed to rip past her soul. The agony that came from her mouth felt as if someone had stabbed her repeatedly with a dull knife, willing her to bleed and bleed and bleed.

She didn't cry for herself, didn't scream the agony of her own death, only the death of innocence, of something that could never be. The tears continued to run down her face and he hesitated. She felt his hesitation.

Ah, so her tears had made him hesitate, but it was too late. Too damned late.

She ran her arm down to her stomach, cupping it as blood gushed from the wound.

He had shot her in the stomach. No. It was the stomach… and yet it wasn't.

It had slipped through her fingers. What little life she had left. Then the words slipped past her mouth.

"Sorry," she whispered bitterly, hysterically. The sorry wasn't for him.

No, never.

He stopped for a moment, almost questioningly as he glanced down at her teary face.

Again, he hesitated.

She was saying "sorry," it was unusual. She wasn't the type to say sorry, ever. He accepted it blindly, almost stupidly, never realizing for a moment WHO it really was meant for.

That 'sorry' didn't stop him. He raised the gun to her forehead; the pain of losing a loved one was making him stiff, making him daunting. Setting his face in stone, he turned his head.

She waited for the killing blow. Knew it was coming and accepted it. Then the words appeared again.

"Sorry."

Bubbling out of her throat, out of control.

Tears seeped from her downturned eyes.

The words became a mantra, leaving her mouth at an alarming rate.

The precious life had died. She became hysterical and the words filled the silence. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry…"

She teetered; feeling all strength leave her, feel that one slip of life leave her.

The second shot rang true. As she stumbled back, he had shot her a second time.

The bullet lodged itself into the pale column of her throat. Still, she croaked and wheezed her 'sorry". She could feel liquid fire burn down her throat, could feel what little semblance of life leave her.

Her lips still spilled her words of regret. Reality was lost to her.

Her body felt heavy, her ears still heard the fading sounds of his footsteps. She squeezed her eyes shut, and willed them to open to an onslaught of tears.

Breathing was becoming a difficult thing for her.

Then she remembered, you didn't need to breathe when you die.

She could hear herself choking, the wheezing that filled the silent alley as her throat contracted.

Though her mouth gasped in as much air as it could, it never reached her lungs, only broke free through the hole her lover wrought.

Her eyes were unseeing. Her body wracked in spasms of shock. She knew she was dying. She didn't dare deny it.

The one thing that never stopped was her silent "sorry". Her mouth formed the word over and over again, even as the last breath fluttered out of her.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

-End-

That's the ending. Very tragic and dark right? Sometimes I feel pretty emo or something... Lolz I don't know how it came to be but this was something I wrote a while back when I was still in school and depressed from all the homework... Lol. School can kill you I tell you!

Anyways, I originally wanted to make Hinata hella dark and different from her usual self. So this Hinata came to be. She's more stronger I think. I've always wanted to make Hinata the other woman so in this one shot she is. Haha... Hope you guys like it... I wrote a couple paragraphs on Sasuke's view but I need to fix it and arrange it so maybe I'll post it later. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata or Sasuke! Although I wish I did. I would do things to them no one would imagine... Hahaha! Ahem...


	2. Semblances of Regret - Sasuke

Semblances of Regret - Sasuke

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

His thoughts kept reeling back to her. Back to the woman he had left for dead in the alleyway. He was tired. Blood was splattered all over his shirt and jeans.

It hurt to think. Hurt to feel the sorrow seep into his mind.

Why? Why did she have to do it? What had Sakura done to her?

Why couldn't she had kept herself by his side quietly?

She was, afterall, his mistress and that was all she was _supposed _to be to him.

What had caused her to change so drastically? Was it him that had done this to her? Did he push her to take this road and become this... this _monster?_

No.

Hinata wasn't the monster that stood in front of him minutes ago. She was sweet... and caring... and loving... Everything Sakura wasn't.

Sakura... Hinata... Everything seemed to come back to these two women.

Sakura was the women he was _supposed to _love with his whole heart. She was the woman that would mother his children and keep his house warm. She was the woman who he was _supposed_ to be with for the rest of his life.

Even though everyone told him that this was just a phase all husbands went through, he couldn't help but feel so lost. They said it was _normal_ for him to start being annoyed at hearing Sakura's voice. _Normal _for him to hate seeing Sakura's pixie face.

Normal to _hate _everything that he used to _love so_ much about Sakura.

But how, how could he continue to love a person that was slowly killing him on the inside?

He was deteriorating the more time he spent in her arms. So he found a way out of it all. And It came in the form of one Hinata Hyuuga.

He knew it wasn't right in the beginning to love a woman and want another. Sakura was what his heart was _supposed _to want and yet... his heart and body chose Hinata.

They were complete opposites. Hinata who was so caring and Sakura who was selfish and cared about herself only.

Sakura who worried about painting her toes and styling her hair more than taking care of him.

Sakura who busied herself with her friends and shopping more than being at home with him.

The things his wife was supposed to do, his mistress did ten times better.

There was Hinata.

Hinata who would cook him food and listen to his worries.

Hinata who kept his heart warm.

Hinata who would love him wholeheartedly.

Hinata who doted on him and put him at the top of her priority list.

Hinata who trusted him with everything she was.

The same Hinata who he killed with his bare hands.

He was rash. He had killed Hinata and now he had lost both.

Although he was sure that he _hated _Sakura more than he _loved _her now, but hearing the news of her death sent him into a panic. Sent him into such a great panic that he took it upon himself to revenge Sakura and shoot Hinata down. The Hinata that he was assured he _loved _with his whole heart and soul.

What was he doing? He must have gone crazy!

But he had done it.

And the proof was still clutched tightly in his hands. He wanted to discard it.

Leave behind the memories of what happened just minutes ago.

But why... why did her face keep haunting him?

Her blood red lips, smirking with indifference even as he gave her the last blow.

He wasn't the monster... no... Hinata was! She begged for it! She taunted him and it gnawed at his conscience. He didn't know what came over him!

It was a mistake!

A mistake that he was starting to regret with his whole being.

-x-

He was ready now after trailing the almost empty streets for hours on end. He was ready to face the worst. With a sigh, he swung the oaken door of his house open with a jerk.

He expected to see Sakura's horrified expression ingrained on her pixie face as she was surrounded by trails of her own blood.

He expected to see the most gruesome scene that would break his heart even more and yet nothing was amiss.

The house was warm and the lights were on. He could smell apple and cinnamon and the warmth that was always there. There was flashing lights from their Christmas tree and he could hear Christmas music playing in the background. If he wasn't wrong the song playing was 'Last Christmas'. The song that Sakura and him danced to before he proposed to her on Christmas.

Everything seemed normal beyond belief.

But then where... where... was his wife, Sakura?

-end-

I don't know who's more crazy... Hinata or Sasuke or maybe it's me. From Sasuke's standpoint you can see he's one indecisive son of a gun.

He says he loves Hinata... Yet he killed her because of Sakura... Think what you may of it.

I might continue this in Sakura's pov and different peoples later or something.

Thank you for reading!

Replies

-xxxx-

AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners - Aw thanks for supporting this story too! I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Thank you for reviewing! :)

Whosajiggawhat - you're making me blush from your nice comments! I think I'm going to add different points of views from everyone around so it'll answer some questions that the readers have but on some points I want to leave it vague so you'll have to interpret it the way you want it. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
